


Fickle Memories

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Kissing Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Prompt: Vaan/Terra. First/teenage/clumsy kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of my memes. Some light SPOILERS for Duodecim.

“So, we meet again,” Vaan said with a smile.

Terra felt her breath catch in her throat as she nodded timidly. “Ah, y-yes,” she replied.

“You're doing okay, right? No crazed clowns on your tail again?” he asked, his hands folding behind his head.

“N-no, I think we've shaken him...” Terra told him, giving him a shaky smile of her own. “I've...gotten my crystal. I follow Cosmos now...”

Vaan's grin widened as he grabbed her hand excitedly. “That's great, Terra!” he exclaimed. “I'm proud of you.”

Terra's cheek flush in embarrassment. “I- Thank you,” she murmured, looking away then looking back up at him with a small spark of determination in her eyes. “May I ask you to close your eyes?”

Tilting his head curiously for a moment, Vaan assented. “Okay,” he replied, slipping his eyes closed. “What now?”

With a deep breath pulled into her lungs, Terra leaned forward, pressing clumsy kiss against Vaan's lips. She pulled away as quickly as the kiss had happened. Vaan opened his eyes, about to open his mouth-

“Terra? It's time to wake up,” a voice woke Terra from her dream. “We need to keep moving.”

Terra blinked her eyes opened to see Onion Knight leaning over her. “Ahh, I was dreaming,” she murmured as she got up. “I'm sorry. Am I holding everyone up?”

Onion Knight shook his head. “No, you're fine, Terra,” he told her as he took a few steps back. “What did you dream about? Was it a good dream?”

“Oh,” she replied, the memory of the dream fading away with Vaan's face. “I don't remember now, but I know it was a good dream.”


End file.
